Training the Gajeel Way
by SassafrasTea
Summary: A series of vaguely connected one shots centered around the bookworm and her Iron Dragon slayer
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Disclaimer: Pure Smut Ahoy! I love the Garjeel/Levy romance, so I wanted to write a quick one shot. Enjoy!

"You want me to what, Shrimp?" Garjeel asked, half afraid that he had heard the solid script mage correctly.

"I want you to fight with me. You told me you would make me 'Big Time' and I am holding you to it." Levy suddenly looked down and mumbled the rest of her thought. "Unless you think I am too weak and not worth the effort."

Garjeel was torn in two directions. Fighting with Levy meant he could finally put his hands on her, without her two guard dogs growling at him. He could already feel himself getting hard at the thought of touching her, but that led him to the big problem. How could he touch her without wanting to TOUCH all of her? And if Levy trained to be the badass he knew she was inside, she wouldn't need him anymore. He looked at her downturned face. He couldn't disappoint her.

"Pick yer time, Shorty and be ready to get dirty." He gruffed out. Garjeel mentally slapped himself, as pictures of her wrestling in the mud with him flashed through his head.

Levy beamed a smile at him. "Tomorrow, the woods behind your place. Does 8tish work for you?"

Garjeel looked at her slightly blushing face. "Sure Shrimp."

The next morning…..

Garjeel and Pantherlilly were having a quick spar to loosen up before Levy showed up. When she crested the hill leading to the appointed training ground, he grunted. Levy was wearing nothing but a yellow swimsuit top and tight white shorts. He sent a pleading look towards his Exceed. Pantherlilly laughed, shrunk down to his Earthland size, and flew off. Garjeel was left alone as she finished making the ascent to him, slightly out of breath. She smiled with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Garjeel, are you having second thoughts about training me?"

He looked at her. "Training you, not at all Shrimp. Stretch and then we will start off with a spar." He added to himself in his head, 'and then I will throw you on the ground a plow you like a spring field.'

Levy immediately yelled solid script Fire and blasted him. He quickly rolled out of the way. "Gi hehe. I guess that means you're ready." Garjeel ran toward her at about half speed changing his arm into a solid beam to see how she handled melee. Levy quickly cast her magic at the ground. "Solid Script rock" a boulder appeared. As he smashed it, he heard her yell "Solid Script Reform". Suddenly the boulder reform around his hand trapping it momentarily, he watched as Levy dashed out and cast "Solid Script Lightening". Garjeel smelled his hair singing. It seemed his little bookworm was full of surprises.

"Shrimp, I'm not going to go easy on you. Be ready."

Levy looked at him with a feral grin. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Garjeel made a decision then. He had to have the bookworm and he had to have her now. He rushed her at full speed. Levy started to dodge and cast her magic at him. He didn't give her a chance as he grabbed her and pinned her arms above her head. Garjeel ducked down and pressed a kiss to Levy's forehead.

Drawing at the last of his self control Garjeel gasped out. "Shrim… Levy, I need you. Please please let me have you. "

Levy smiled shyly up at him. "Yes, Garjeel I love….."

The rest was cut off as Garjeel pressed his mouth to hers, reveling in the softness of her lips. He swept his tongue along her bottom lip, silently asking for permission. With a gasp Levy opened her mouth to him. Garjeel wasted no time exploring her mouth, rubbing his tongue against hers before he left her mouth to kiss his way across her cheek. He nipped her ear and whispered. "I love you too, Shorty." Levy turned her face to his but Garjeel used the opportunity to duck and press love-bites to her neck leaving marks in his wake as he made his way down to her chest.

Garjeel pulled the strings of Levy's bikini. She covered herself. He took her hands in his and pressed a kiss to each. "Don't you're perfect." He then bent down to kiss her exposed breasts, dusting the peaks with soft kisses. "Perfect Levy, and you're all mine." He then latched his mouth to one peak while rolling her other with his hand.

"I'm yours. God, I'm yours." She gasped out.

Garjeel couldn't help but tease. "I'm good, Shrimp, not God."

He then felt Levy's tentative hands as she started to rub his shoulders and pull at his shirt. He sat up and pulled it over his head; he gasped himself when he felt her small hands make their way down his chest, tracing his muscles. Garjeel leaned forward catching a nipple and laving it with his tongue before he kissed his way down her stomach, stopping when he reached the waistband of her shorts.

Garjeel looked up at the flushed face of his soon to be lover. "No going back. You're mine. I don't share."

She moaned incoherently as he cupped her through her clothes before pulling the shorts and panties down. Garjeel then licked her nub, a quick taste. She went wild under him. Moaning and gasping his name. He held her down easily and took his time exploring her, reveling in every wanton cry for more. He used his hand and slowly pushed a single digit in, gently stretching her for what was to come. He'd die is he inadvertently hurt her again. Levy moaned and grinded her hips against his hand. He felt her hand dig into his scalp as she tried to pull him up.

"Please," she gasped out. "Please I need you."

Garjeel levered himself over her body and pierced her in one swift thrust. She threw her head back and moaned deeply as she adjusted to his width. He couldn't believe he was in her, it felt like a warm pulsing glove was gripping him, even without him moving, pushing him towards his end. He thrust into her again and again, listening to the gasps that became moans that became his name screamed out over the field. He felt her fall and tried to hold himself back through the fist gripping his cock, but it pulled him over the ledge and he grunted as he came.

Garjeel collapsed to his side, and Levy curled herself onto his chest.

"You know." She said idly with a yawn. "If this is how you train, I plan on showing up bright and early every day."

Garjeel looked down at her. "Shrimp, I don't plan on letting you go. And I plan on having multiple training sessions a day."

He then picked up his little mage and took her inside for more training.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I decided to expand this into a series of vaguely connected one-shots. I also totally didn't realize I spelt Gajeel's name wrong, but I am a terrible person and am not going to go back and edit the first chappie mu-ha-ha-ha….ahem. Anyway I really wanted to take a glimpse into the everyday life of Levy and Gajeel and how Gajeel would deal with Levy being preggers. I have two kiddos so I drew this off of my own experience with the hubby providing a male point of view for me. So grab some popcorn and start scrolling

P.S. I don't own shit because that's gross. I don't own Fairy Tail either.

P.S.S. Fucker Mc-fuck fuck is my favorite insult to yell while driving.

As Gajeel laid on the hard ground, curled into the fetal position, one hand covering his head and the other cupped protectively over his manhood, he was sure of two things. One: Regardless of how many spells Levy threw at him, he would not fight back and two: he would never even jokingly call his very pregnant girlfriend anything that could be construed as fat again. It had started so innocently.

He had just came back from a four week mission, the first solo one he had taken since he and Levy had found out they were expecting. Evidently in that small space of time the baby had decided to grow exponentially in size, making his girlfriend look like she was trying to smuggle a watermelon under her or rather his shirt; it was obvious that Levy was miserable.

Gajeel smirked at his girlfriend. "Gi he he, I am going to have to start calling you Jumbo Shrimp."

Levy looked at her boyfriend. The man she wanted to be with for the rest of her life, and gave considerable thought to murder. She knew Lucy could summon Virgo and dig a hole so deep Gajeel would be the Jimmy Hoffa of Magnolia. Tears weld up in her eyes and she let the last dredges of the poise and dignity she had before pregnancy drift away and let her inner crazy have free reign.

"You think I'm fat. I am pregnant with your child and you are calling me fat." Levy sniffed back her tears and a snot bubble. "Well fuck you, fucker Mc-fuck fuck."

Levy then yelled out "Solid Script Fire" and had proceeded to blast him as he curled up in a ball to wait out her temper.

After unloading continuous blasts from her Solid Script Magic, Levy collapsed in an ungainly sprawl. As she sat crying and panting, Gajeel carefully got up and approached. He crouched down in front of her and slowly, as if waiting for her to tell him no, put one of his hands over her stomach. He sighed.

"Shrimp, you are going to be the mother of my child, and my mate for the rest of my life. You are not fat, just very pregnant and…" He sighed again reluctant to let out the apology he knew she deserved. "And-I'm-sorry-okay-I'm-sorry-please-please-please -don't-cry-anymore."

Levy threw herself into his arms and started raining kisses on his face. Gajeel started to kiss Levy back, images of him and her in bed flashed in his head. He was seconds from scooping up his bookworm and making a dash to the nearest deserted spot when it happened. Her stomach kicked him. A wave of cold water rushed over Gajeel. He would gladly take on his girl's mood swings, pregnant farts, and morning sickness, but he could not get his groove on knowing that he was one good thrust away from his kid having the IQ of Elfman. Levy had told him it was impossible but he wasn't taking any chances.

He disentangled himself from her and pulled her to her feet. "Come on Shorty. Let's get to the guild so I can turn in my report and get ya home."

Gajeel opened the door to the Fairy Tail guild, saw the massive fight going on, shut the door quickly, and turned to look at Levy. "Shrimp, you look tired. Why don't you just sit out here and rest in the quiet."

Levy looked at him puzzled. "I need to talk to Laki about building some shelves. Thank you, for being sweet though." She brushed past him and walked in.

"Levy, wait." He made to grab for her and stop her from walking into the brawl that was taking place, when something extraordinary happened. As soon as everyone saw Levy they stopped fighting and sat back down. It was the strangest thing Gajeel had ever seen; even Natsu and Gray stopped bickering and just sat calmly side by side. He slowly followed Levy as she made her way to the bar where Laki was sitting talking to Mirajane.

When Lucy approached his Bookworm, he called out to her. "Hey Bunny Girl, what is going on? I thought I was going to have to kill someone for bumping into Levy here, but it's like a church."

Lucy giggled. "Well, while you were gone, Levy had fallen asleep reading at one of the tables and as usual a fight broke out. Pantherlilly was making sure nothing hit her, but when he blocked Cana's beer barrel it broke and soaked Levy." Lucy lowered her voice to a whisper that only the Iron Dragon Slayer could hear. "I thought she was going to kill everybody. She lumbered up and just started throwing spells everywhere. Fire, Lightening, Water, Rocks! It was a mad house. After she left crying, Ezra and Mirajane made a rule that there was to be no fighting in the Guild Hall while she's here."

"I believe you Bunny Girl. How's that saying go 'Be she but small, she is fierce.' Shrimp could beat anyone is she was motivated to."

He called to his Book nerd. "Oi, Shrimp, let's get home so they can get back to wrecking the guild."

Gajeel was so happy to be lying in his own bed. He missed being able to close his eyes and smell Levy on his sheets. He was restlessly waiting for her to get in bed. He couldn't wait to cuddle, although he would never admit it out loud. When Levy finally crawled into bed he wasted no time cuddling up to her. She rolled to her side and laid her distended stomach on him. He immediately felt small fluttering followed by what had to be a flying Lucy kick. He was shocked. How did Levy even sleep like this? How was he going to sleep with his future karate master kicking his ass still _in utero_. Gajeel went to shake Levy. Before his hand made contact with her shoulder she let out a loud beastly snore and snuggled closely. He mentally shrugged, if she was sleeping comfortably, he would just put up with the kicks and the now chainsaw symphony of snoring going on beside him.

The next morning Levy watched as her Iron Dragon Slayer dragged himself to the stove to poor coffee. There were deep shadows under his eyes and he let looses a jaw cracking yawn as he filled his cup and shuffled to the table.

"Gajeel, honey Are you okay? You look so tired." She asked.

He started to open his mouth and tell her just exactly why he was out of sorts, but his eyes dropped to her stomach and he swallowed back the caustic remarks. "Shrimp, I was just so excited to be home, I couldn't sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note Ya'll: I love the idea of Gajeel as a dad, especially of a little girl. I picture Tea party's that end because Daddy ate the utensils and pretend play where she fights the knight to save the Dragon. I didn't want to make this to graphic because child birth is beautiful, but it is also really messy and hurts like a mother-fucker. Trust me did it twice. I have some more chapters I want to add to this and if anybody has an idea they want me to write about feel free to pitch it to me. Hope you guys enjoy it. I know I had a hoot and a half writing it. Full credit to Diana Gabaldon for the last line of this chapter. It is something that stuck with me that I read form the Outlander series (excellent read BTW) that I though summed up Gajeel's feelings. P.S. Don't own Fairy Tail :sad face:

NekoLucia-I will do a Lucy and Natsu pairing. I have an idea floating around my head just have to get it typed out.

At 41 weeks pregnant, Levy felt miserable. Her feet were swollen to twice their normal size. She had started having to wear Gajeel's shirts just to cover her massive stomach. She was always starving, but the baby had her stomach squished so she could only eat about half of what she wanted at a time and this morning she had dropped a book off the table and sat down to fish it out, only to realize she couldn't get any leverage to get herself back off the floor. To make matters worse, Lily was able to get her up, only after he transformed into his Edolas size. She had also been having on and off contractions since the night before. And to top off everything it had started to snow outside, her mate and soon to be father of her child to panic and decide that he had to run out and cut enough firewood to last six months or the baby might get cold. Levy couldn't blame him though; she had decided last week that the top of the refrigerator absolutely had to be clean because the dust might make the baby sick. It had caused quite a commotion when Jet and Droy had stopped by only to find her standing on a chair with a duster. It was the only time the two members of Team Shadow Gear and the Iron Dragon Slayer had been in complete agreement when they scolded her for not just asking one of them to take care of it.

Levy knew she was getting close to go time. The midwife had given her a lacryima to call on when her contractions got ten minutes apart. Levy walked around with a stop watch, Lily following close behind reading a childbirth book, timing them all day. The contractions seemed to be stuck at every 15 minutes, give or take.

She sighed and felt sorry for herself. "Lily, I think I am going to be pregnant forever. They are going to make an exhibit 'The Woman Whose Baby Refused to Come Out."

"This book says that walking up stairs is a good way to induce labor."

She glared at the Exceed. "I can't see my feet and you want me to walk up stairs."

Pantherlily nodded. "I see your point. What about Black Coshosh? The book says it brings on labor"

The solid script mage smiled. "I know you are trying to help but I am just going to try pacing and maybe some reading to take my mind off of the pain. I'd rather not start hard labor with the violent diarrhea."

Levy walked a couple of laps through the house and then sat down to read. For the first time in her life she had problems getting into the story the pressure of the contractions breaking her concentration, but she stuck with it and was soon immersed in the pages. She screamed when a hand suddenly came down on her shoulder. Whipping her head around, Levy was surprised to see Gajeel and Pantherlily standing behind her, both wearing looks of resigned pity.

"Shrimp," Gajeel said. "Maybe you should go to the bathroom. I think you pissed yourself. I'll-I'll go get a towel."

Pantherlily waved at her as he ran toward the door, eager to get away. "I'm going to run to the guild, since he's back."

Levy looked down at the wet splotch growing around her. She wasn't sure whether or not her water had broken or if she had indeed wet herself. When she levered herself off the couch, the amount of wet running down her legs, coupled with the intense gripping running from her stomach down to her crotch confirmed that her water had broken and her contractions were quite a bit closer than they were when she had sat down to read.

"Damn it." She cursed as she made her way to the lacyrima to call the midwife. As Levy lifted up the globe she was hit with another spasm, causing her to drop it. It hit the ground and rolled into the hallway where Gajeel was getting a towel. Levy watched in horror and slow motion as Gajeel's size 13 boot crunched her gateway to medical help. She looked at him.

"One, I did not piss myself; my water broke. Two, you just stepped on my way to call the midwife. I would suggest you get your metal ass in gear and go get help. Please!" She said getting increasingly louder as she reached the end of her sentence another contraction hitting her.

"Aye sir." He said, running out the door.

"Gotta get help. Gotta get Shrimp help." Gajeel repeated to himself as he ran into Magnolia threw the increasing snow storm. When he threw open the doors to the guild, the Iron Dragon Slayer realized he had made a grave error in judgment. The guild could tackle many things, but midwifery was not anywhere on the list. Pantherlily looked up from his conversation with Ezra.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Levy labor. I broke the ball. Need help." He gasped.

Ezra perked up. Donning her Nurse Armor she started to leave. The Dragon Slayer made a desperate grab for her arm. "Not you." The change armor Mage frowned then looked deep in thought.

"Okay." Ezra clapped her hands together bringing all eyes in the guild to her. "Levy is having her baby right now." A cheer broke out with calls for beer to celebrate. "She needs our help." The guild went silent. "Jet, use your speed and get the town midwife. Pantherlily, you're our fastest flyer, go to Levy."

The black Exceed nodded and flew out, with Jet hot on his heels. Ezra clamped a hand on Gajeel's shoulder and called out. "Gajeel, Lucy, Bisca, and I are headed out. This guild better be standing when I come back."

Levy was sure she was going to die. She laid plastic down and put an old blanket over the bed after changing into her nightgown. After that she focused hard on overcoming her need to push. She knew the baby wanted to come out, but she really didn't want to give birth alone. When the front door opened, she yelled out. "Thank God! Gajeel, this baby's coming now."

"Now? The baby can't come now." Pantherlily called out. "I have no idea what to do."

Levy reached out and grabbed the Exceed's hand in a bone crushing grip. "I will tell you what to do. You are going to help me deliver this baby and I swear I will buy you all the kiwis you can eat. " Her voice lowered to a whisper. "But if you abandon me, I will hunt you down and turn you into a book jacket."

The ex-military, current strongest exceed gulped. "What do I need to do?"

Gajeel crested the hill going to his house running as fast as he could through the snow, when he heard a baby cry out. He ran through the door at speeds surpassing even Jet. He stopped dead in his tracks at his bedroom door. Levy was sitting propped up against the head board holding his baby. He walked slowly toward her and reached out a hand to run down the baby's cheek. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Bookworm now new Mother's head.

Levy smiled exhausted. "It's a girl, Daddy."

Gajeel sat beside Levy with one hand resting on his daughter's head and quietly and completely went to pieces.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long to get out. I have been super busy with life. I am going to try and keep updating as much as I can. I have two kids, a full time job, and I am about to start taking classes to be an advocate for Special Needs children in the School System. It is a lot and writing is my stress release, but I have to have time to sit down and hammer out words. I base Gajeel as a cross between Vegeta and my husband as a father. Good dad, but fuck with his kids and you are Shit Out Of Luck. The Vegeta part is mostly because my husband looks rough, but is kind of a wimp.

I am half way through my Natsu and Lucy fic, but it is slow coming. (Writing that made me giggle) I am hoping to get it written out in the next week.

P.S. Just realized that the most powerful item in Fairy Tail is Jet's hat. Gajeel beats him half to death and nails him to a tree. The hat still stays on. He has to fight in the Laxus Arc, hat still stays on. It's unsettling to say the least.

Notes: Teddies evidently have crotches and are not just short risqué night gowns. I had no idea. The more you know

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :epic sad face:

As scary as Gajeel was when was in the Phantom Lord Guild trying to actively destroy Fairy Tail, it was a pale mirage to how terrifying Gajeel was as a new dad. He would not hesitate to destroy anything he saw as a threat to his baby daughter, named Eliza by her mother and nicknamed Smallsy by her Iron Dragon Slayer Dad. But as much as Gajeel loved his daughter, and he loved her fiercely, he was going to lose his mind if she didn't go to sleep so he could have sex with Levy.

He was fine waiting the obligatory six weeks after birth. He was fine. Kept a calendar marking off the days, but otherwise perfectly fine. When the six week anniversary of Smallsy came, Gajeel was ready. He had taken a short job and had gotten home a little after dark, fully ready to pounce on his Shrimp. Fate had not been kind. Instead of a peacefully sleeping child and a warm Levy waiting for his embrace, he was met with a fussy, screaming baby, and an exhausted girlfriend.

"Please, Gajeel." Levy asked. "Just take her for thirty minutes so I can take a nap and recharge. She has been fussy all day."

Gajeel pushed aside all thoughts of fornication and switched to Dad mode. While Levy snored in absolute exhaustion, he walked around the house with the bay and eventually after a diaper change, settled down into a rocking chair and put the baby to sleep with a bottle. This led him to a predicament; he had yet to be able to successfully lay Eliza down without her screaming as soon as he took his hands away. As he tried to think about the best way to lay her down, the Dragon Slayer drifted off himself.

When Levy woke up a few hours later she felt awesome. Gajeel may have looked like he ate small children for breakfast, but he really was the world's best dad. She thought as she walked through the house. When she saw Gajeel sitting in the chair asleep holding the baby her first thought was a thank you to whatever deity listening that he didn't drop her. Her next thought involved slipping the baby out of his arms and laying her down, and then crawling back into the Dragon Slayer's lap for a different kind of cuddling. However, taking the infant from Gajeel ended any semblance of peace that had descended on the house. When Levy tried to gently scoop Eliza out of his arms, he freaked out thinking the baby was dropping. He grabbed onto Eliza starling her and angry baby syndrome descended.

The next two weeks ended every night in variations of the same theme. Gajeel would be ready, the baby would be asleep and something would happen to ruin sex before they could even get started. Levy would fall asleep before he could get in the room. He would fall asleep before she got in the room. They would be just be getting started when the baby would suddenly wake up. And of course the time, they almost got to the sticking point when Levy's milk dropped causing an immediate end to activities for her to go pump. Gajeel and his penis were getting real tired of getting their hopes up, only to have them doused in the cold waters of new parenthood.

Gajeel had given up. He would never get to have sexy time again. His bookworm's breasts were now the exclusive property of Smallsy. Her sweet voice would never again say his name in passion; instead it would only sing nursery songs and read children's stories out loud. As for the rest of her, it was just too hard to imagine. These were the thoughts of Gajeel as he slumped into his home.

He made it all the way to the kitchen when he realized, that no one had greeted him. He sniffed hard. He could smell Levy from the direction of the bedroom, but no baby. The Iron Dragon slayer ran into the bedroom, only to be struck speechless. His girlfriend and own personal Goddess was sitting demurely on the edge of their bed, clad only in a white lace teddy, complete with thigh high stockings. Gajeel summoned up enough spit to ask hoarsely. "The baby?"

Levy stood up and sashayed towards him. "Eliza is enjoying some quality time with her Auntie Lucy and Uncle Pantherlily went along to make sure Natsu is nowhere near her."

Gajeel smirked. "Gi hi hi, Babe I'm gonna eat you alive."

Levy laughed lightly as he scooped her up and threw her on the bed. It was cut short when he climbed atop her and sealed his lips over hers in a deep kiss. She let out a deep sigh of contentment. She had missed this. The feel of her Dragon Slayer straddling her, his weight carefully balanced on his knees so that she could feel the pressure of him, but still breathe. Gajeel kissed Levy deeply, his tongue ran along her lips begging for permission that she happily granted. He needed more.

Gajeel sat back on his heels and gazed down at her. Levy, a little uncomfortable in her post pregnancy body, fidgeted and tried to cover herself. He grabbed her hands and put them over her head.

"Mhmmm," he whispered as he ran kisses from her mouth to her ear. He nibbled on the cartilage. "You are so sexy, Shrimp. I can't get enough of your body."

He ran his hands down her arms and across to cup her breasts. Motherhood had done wonders for Levy's chest size. He lightly kneaded her mounds, careful not to pinch. He knew she was still sensitive. He kissed his way down her neck and took hold of one of her nipples through the lacy teddy she wore. Levy moaned and moved her hands to the back of his head.

"Harder." She gasped. He was happy to oblige. Gajeel couldn't hold back any more, it had been too little for too long. He grasped the sides of her clothing and in one harsh tug, ripped the teddy in half to feast on the skin bared to him. Levy wormed her hands down until she reached his pants and grasped him hard through the fabric.

"Now!" she cried. "I have to have you now. I can't wait anymore." She freed him from the confines of his pants and pulled up her leg and threaded it outside of his. She bucked up and used the momentum to swing her hips and pull herself astride. Levy spit into her hands and roughly wet herself then him and plunged down groaning deeply as he pierced her.

Gajeel thought he was dying. He wanted to ravish Levy, but she had taken complete control. All he could do was grip her hips and helplessly thrust up as she came down. He could smell she was close and Mavis help him, it had been so long, he was holding onto the ledge himself. When Levy came with a scream and collapsed forward, he used his hands to pull her hips down into his thrust and ground up in circles causing him to blow and Levy to moan raggedly as he repeated put pressure on her G-spot.

Gajeel was completely blown away. He did not ravage his girlfriend. She completely dominated him, and he loved every minute of it. But as he laid on his stomach and panted to catch his breath. Gajeel was already plotting ways to come out ahead next time. Levy sat up and affectionately smacked his ass as she got up to take a bath.

"Oi," he called out. "Where are you going?"

Levy looked at him. "To go get Eliza, of course. I'm worried about her. "

Gajeel thought about lying in bed and just reliving the last hour in his head. He then thought about his baby girl. He stood up.

"Shrimp, wait. I'm coming with you."


End file.
